Experimenters
The Experimenters are a reclusive species of mad scientists who practice genetic engineering. However, the term "Experimenters" is more commonly used to refer to the alliance between them, the Jikken'Sha, and their various genetically-enhanced minions. History Early Beginnings The species later known as the Experimenters discovered interstellar drive around 10,000 years ago. At the time, they were a peaceful race, and they already posessed incredible skills at genetic engineering, and used this talent to create better foods and pets for themselves and their allies. The Jikken'Sha However, there was one race they allied that didn't want their creations: the xenophobic Jikken'Shas. They decided to share their knowledge of genetic engineering, knowing the Experimenters could do so much more. They joined their ranks, and their bloody reign of terror began... Kraygans After several millenia of trying (and mostly failing) to conquer the galaxy, the Experimenters met their match: the Kraygan Empire. The Kraygans were appalled by the Experimenter's way of life, and promptly declared war. This war ended in a stalemate, as did all others that followed over the millennia. The Roslians Around the turn of the 20th century, the Experimenters discovered the Roslians, a species of technologically advanced sentient plants. Like the Experimenters, they had mastered the art of genetic engineering, and an alliance was immediately proposed. However, this alliance was so controversial to the Roslians that a splinter group of those who hated the prospect split off from the mainstream society. This began the long and bloody Roslian Civil War, which ended in the Roslian homeworld of Blue Gate being rendered a nuclear wasteland and the presumed extinction of the Roslian race. Ashamed at losing a potentially great ally, the Experimenters cloned some Roslians using DNA from the Rosis, their still-surviving ancestors. The resurrected Roslians began serving the Experimenters as scientists. Epindol In 2011, the planet Epindol was selected as a place to create two new minion species: the Garadreads, who would be used as supersoldiers and strategists, and the Burkentons. However, the Burkentons failed miserably (but were still sent to Epindol), while the Garadreads began to prosper. To prevent the Garadreads from rising, the Kraygans also created some cells, the Klees. Unfortunately, the Garadreads would later turn their backs on the Experimenters and become their own empire. Defeat(?) In 2013, Curtin and his gang tried to stop the Experimenters from getting ahold of the Shadow Sword, whose power could let them control the galaxy. Curtin battled the leader of the Experimenters himself, and barely emerged victorious. This defeat disrupted the Experimenter Genetic Mind, sending its consituents into chaos. However, after a few weeks, they decided to create their own separate empires; but some were more extremist and dedicated to resurrecting the Experimenters. (Known) Constituent Species *Experimenters *Jikken'Sha *Roslians *Garadreads (later seceded) *Hem'Jadar *Avorts *Stealthorzes Trivia *The Experimenters are based off of the Dominion from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. **The Hem'Jadar and Avorts were based off of the Jem'Hadar and Vorta, respectively; and the Experimenters themselves are based off of the Founders. *The Jikken'Sha and Roslians were originally not a part of the Experimenter backstory; they were only added due to fungus3's ruining of continuity. * Originally, they would've usurped the Garadreads as STNL's main antagonists, but williezk decided not to go through with this plan. Category:Aliens Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Villains Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Experimenters